Charms and Dragonskin
by Dark-flames
Summary: All is fair in love and war. Ginny finds out the hard way that sometimes love is enough, but it never comes priceless, specially if you love darkness and the night wants you dead. GD,
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't profit from it. Only the story line, and extra character ideas are mine. and JK if your reading, pleeeeeeeez have mercy and come out with the sixth book sometime soon! _

'I said what's that chain, it's beautiful.' Molly Weasly said once more, this time a bit more pressing.

Ginny found her mind screaming at her. What should she say? What should she do? She couldn't tell them the truth…

Her dark clothing was topped with a yellow cloak that revieled her beauty and the red falling with soft waves down her back. The cloak was strapped just at her throat, but somehow the locket she was wearing had become visible for a moment, at which the whole breakfast table had seen the special chain.

The Grimlaud Place kitchen was filled, with most of the Weasleys, save Percy, and Bill, Tonks, Moody, Lupin, Hermione and Harry.

They where heading for Hogwarts, after the Christmas together. Kings Cross was waiting for them in an hour or so, and Ginny was starting to feel slightly nervous.

The locket was a beautiful green, and inside one side carried GW and the other DM in beautiful letters. But she couldn't very well let the people around the table see that, they would draw their own conclusions.

'Come on Ginny show us, it looks beautiful on you.' Tonks chimed.

Ginny searched out Hermione who seemed to at least understand that there was an importance that Ginny be the only one who knew what the chain was for.

'Let her be, she probably has it for her reasons.' The girl told Tonks.

'But.' Tonks tried, but was once more cut off by Hermione's glaring eyes.

'Fine then.' Molly said looking slightly disappointed.

The discussion was interrupted by the arrival of a letter in the centre of the table. With a pop it had appeared there.

It was a rolled up piece of parchment, with a golden emblem keeping it shut, and the Hogwarts sign burnt into it.

'From Dumbledore.' Lupin stated unnecessarily.

'Yes, probably.' Mr Weasley agreed.

The adults looked obviously around at the children who all sighed and begun to stand.

The fights over the orders meetings and secrets had been ordinary in the house since the holidays begun, but now it wasn't the time, and Ginny gratefully stepped out of the kitchen.

Soon enough Hermione had caught up with her, and was stopping the girl with a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

'Do you want to tell me what that was about now?' Herimone said slightly angrily.

'No.' Ginny replied confidently.

'I'm sure Ron would be flattered to hear of it.' Hermione threatened. ' Look, Draco isn't whom he tells you he is.'

Ginny froze while walking away.

'What the hell do you know about that?' she screamed, and soon the wailing from Mrs Black was heard all over the house.

**A/N**_Thanks a ton for reading, and keep the reviews flooing in.. please?Well, if I get enough of them I'll continue with a new chapter next week.. or something.. Love_

_DF _


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers,

I wanted to make sure you all knew how much I love and appreciate you and that every review and every number that increases upon someone reading my story makes my day. Thank you for all the amazing support, ideas, and warmth that you've brought.

Lately, as you may or may not have noticed, I have not been updating any stories despite my promises and I apologize. My life has taken some un-expected turns which have craved my attention more than the writing, sadly, but I am working hard to resolve all this and hopefully, at the latest, I will be able to not only start updating regularly but also wrap up several storylines during the spring.

I hope you will all remain with me through this process and keep reading and reviewing (or just feel free to e mail or write a review notice about whatever, I answer all those I can and find a return address to).

Thank you again for your support, you are all amazing,

All my love & be safe out there,

Darkflames/Petra


End file.
